AndroCCorp Androides de Compañía, Corporación
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una breve historia acerca de una chica algo sensible y tímida y su robot de compañía... que ganó en un concurso y sólo estará un año con ella. Tras ellos, una gran Corporación de fabricantes de robótica, que desea usar como cobayas a los ocho "premiados" y sus ocho "premios" para mejorar el software y hardware de sus creaciones.


AndroCCorp: Androides de Compañía, Corporated

01: Ryle.

Le echó un largo vistazo. Eran pocas las lagunas de tranquila felicidad que podía disfrutar con ella. Siempre preocupada y nerviosa yendo de un lado para otro por la casa… Su memoria iba a encontrarse bien llena cuando quisieran vaciársela, se dijo esbozando, sin saberlo, una sonrisa. Muchas fotos, recuerdos, información valiosa… y otra que no sería de utilidad y sería borrada abrupta e impunemente por Perkins Mannor, el encargado de Software.

Ryle Tearless. Un nombre altisonante, pero el sabía que a ella le gustaban las cosas rimbombantes. Tal vez, en los ocho meses que llevaban compartiendo, él sabía sobre ella más que nadie…

Aún conservaba la imagen de la primera vez que ella lo vio. La forma en que contuvo el aliento, con la boca entreabierta y tartamudeante, incapacitada para el habla por unos segundos… Alto, delgado, con el cabello largo y fino, color trigo maduro. Ojos calipso, tez palidísima, miembros delgados y el torso largo. Era tal como lo había solicitado… y aún más.

Tenía gustos algo raros. Le gustaba que usara unos anteojos, a pesar de que su vista era mil veces perfecta. Sobre todo, rememoraba esa noche que había bebido un poco. Llegó deprimida. En sus bancos de datos figuraba, ya que habían sido cuidadosamente alimentados, que esa fecha habría sido su duodécimo Aniversario, si las cosas no se hubieran torcido y su pareja no se hubiera marchado…

Le había pedido con voz traposa, que se quitara el cabello. Esto estaba estrictamente prohibido por la compañía, podían dañarse los delicados contactos positrónicos que iban al cerebro, una maravillosa computadora en miniatura que controlaba todas sus funciones. Por primera vez, se quedó traspuesto, en trance… ¿Obedecer al humano u obedecer a la Programación? ¿Y si saltaban las alarmas? La Compañía era muy celosa de su software… Con el tiempo, navegando en su propio banco de datos, descubrió que podía apagar el sistema de seguridad desde adentro. Pero esa vez, que ella le sacó el cabello con manos temblorosas, pudo ver como la tensión había hecho desaparecer la borrachera y su rostro enrojecía. Todos los contactos quedaron a la vista.

-¿Soy horrible, verdad? Preguntó, sabía que no se vería igual que con la seda color lino que adornaba su cabeza.

-Eres tan hermoso, como un ángel, dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella estaba constantemente cargada de energía estática, solía darle la corriente al subir y bajar de un vehículo o tocar un aparato eléctrico. Cuando besó cada contacto, cuando los acarició, supo por primera vez lo que era un estremecimiento. Hasta el momento sus intentos por acoplarse habían sido insatisfactorios para ambas partes, pero esa noche, descubrió que un robot podía sentir algo muy parecido al humano placer.

Hacerle sentir algo, al mismo tiempo, había enervado a su dueña, y habían disfrutado ambos de una relación satisfactoria… desde entonces, cada vez que hacían el amor, él se quitaba el cabello y se perdía en las rotundas sensaciones de lo que apenas se atrevía a llamar placer cibernético… Incluso las descargas de inocentes geles tibios que depositaba en ella parecían ser más abundantes. Se preguntó si de verdad toda esta información, que comenzaba a sentir "Muy íntima" sería descubierta cuando lo vaciaran.

-¡Impensable! Diría el Sr. Mannor. Debo acceder a todos los datos para programar la información preponderante en las nuevas unidades de RTL02.

Le comenzaba a gustar ver una sonrisa en los labios de ella cuando las cosas salían bien en el trabajo, cuando la comida quedaba de su gusto, cuando se probaba alguna prenda hecha exclusivamente por él. Por alguna oscura razón, prefería esas fotos almacenadas en su memoria que cuando ella estaba triste… Sus sonrisas eran los "logros" de su labor. Se preguntó si los otros 7 robots sorteados "sentirían" lo mismo o estarían pasando situaciones parecidas…

La microcomputadora de un RTL02 estaba dotada de un software "flexible" podía aprender, crear nuevas "rutinas" podía adaptarse totalmente a los gustos de su nuevo usuario… Más no podía "encariñarse" con él, porque al ser una herramienta cara y exclusiva, muchas microcompañías habían encargado contingentes para Arriendo o Leasing.

Androccorp consideraba un riesgo innecesario que sus robots pudieran "enamorase", o encariñarse, encapricharse con algún dueño. Su mayor preocupación era que al pasar de un amo a otro mes con mes, el exceso de información pudiera dañar o colapsar los 1000 teragigas de Memoria de cada unidad, así que el cerebro era purgado regularmente en el Bco. Central de Memorias.

La Empresa tenía una sólida reputación en el Mercado de Androides de trabajo y compañía. Llevaban más de 50 años en el mercado, fabricando todo tipo de robots de trabajo, pero la empresa había dado un giro inesperado hace 20 años, al fallecer el perro de Salma Sterling, la abuela del dueño. La anciana dama estaba tan alicaída, que su nieto Rodrice había decidido ordenar a sus investigadores crear un "can bot" de compañía que trajera de nuevo a "Motita" a la vida. La revista "People" había fotografiado a Salma en la portada, con el renovado "Motita" en su regazo, y se había desatado la locura. Cincuenta modelos de animales robot, desde insectos hasta elefantes, en constante pedido de estock habían abierto los ojos de Rodrice a un muevo mercado. Con semejante espaldarazo de recursos, había emprendido la tarea más ambiciosa de su vida: "Crear humanoides de compañía". Claro, era bastante más complicado, pero había puesto al 70% de sus ingenieros informáticos a estudiar la factibilidad del Proyecto.

Céfiro Roberts, el robodiseñador en jefe, había resultado de impensable y absoluta necesidad para la puesta en marcha. Rodrice se sintió molesto e inquieto por el hecho de que fuera una mujer, cuando le llamó a su oficina para tratar algunos asuntos. Ahora reía al recordarlo, mientras las delgadas piernas de la muchacha se ceñían a su cintura, puesto que la había transformado en su amante. Juntos habían concebido a los Androides de Compañía, y Céfiro le daba algo de vergüenza ajena, porque los consideraba como "sus hijos". ¡Háyase visto! ¡Tal cariño por la chatarra! Rodrice era práctico y empresario ante todo. Sabía que la brillante científica no se marcharía a trabajar con la competencia mientras lo idolatrara.  
Sin embargo, ella insistía en que su relación fuera secreta, porque tenía un gran orgullo profesional. No quería que sus colegas hombres, celosos de sus logros, creyeran que era una "trepamuros".

Ahora, Rodrice se veía en la cúspide del éxito, coronada por la segunda generación de androides de compañía. Como la primera tanda de robots había tenido leves imperfectos que habían ocasionado someras molestias en los usuarios, decidió probar el grado de satisfacción del target en un pequeño segmento de la población. Ocho afortunado(as) personas recibirían un modelo de prueba por un año, totalmente gratis.

Cada persona sólo podía elevar una solicitud, (Algunos con contactos e influencias elevaron más de 30, pero a él no le molestó, porque demostraba lo codiciados que eran sus robots en el mercado) y se sortearían 24. De esas 24, sólo ocho conseguirían el premio, siendo seleccionadas según la causal de la solicitud. Por ejemplo, un magnate empresario fue seleccionado porque quería una robot de compañía que hablara 12 idiomas, y debía ser una impecable amante, anfitriona, traductora y regateadora para acompañarle en todos sus viajes de negocios… Un verdadero desafío para Androccorp.

Ahí es donde entraba Angelina. Angelina había elevado la solicitud porque se sentía extremadamente sola y estaba aquejada de depresión endémica y estacional. Rodrice y su equipo la habían elegido porque si lograban que una línea de androides fuera compatible con depresivos, los pedidos les lloverían a montones. El ser humano, gregario por naturaleza, solí aceptar de buen grado la compañía, pero no el engorro que significaba adaptarse a los gustos y costumbres, manías y defectos de otro…

Muchas personas se sentían solas y vacías en la era de la robótica. No sin razón, ya que los adelantos teconólogicos estimulaban en la humanidad el egoísmo y la búsqueda hedónica de la comodidad y el confort. Las personas convivían más con sus aparatos que con otros seres humanos, en sus tecnodepartamentos tenían todo lo que podían desear, en el momento y a un paso. Incluso las compras se hacían por medio de la pantalla táctil, lo que había significado la aparatosa muerte de promotoras y supermercados. Ahora la mercadería se mantenía en grandes bodegas cerradas, lista para ser despachadas por cargobots.

Lo que no investigaron con exactitud, es que Angelina era una excéntrica. Prefería vivir en una casa, por vieja que fuera, cultivando sus propios vegetales y algunas frutas, dedicándose al reciclaje para ganar algunos pesos para vivir.

Como resultado, el pedido de la mujer se había corporizado en Ryle. Y Ryle se encontraba allí para atenderla, ayudarle en lo posible, cocinar para ella… y aquellas labores que no se mencionaban, pero se daban por sentado.  
¡Como habían reclamado los operarios de mantenimiento cuando le encontraron tierra bajo las uñas! Si Ryle no hubiera estado apagado, se habría sonrojado y les había explicado que había estado trabajando en la huerta, pero les habría parecido tan extraño como si les hubiera dicho que había estado en Plutón.

Cada vez que iba a su mantención mensual, Angelina lo recibía con un abrazo apretado y lágrimas de alivio. Estaba empezando a amarlo y temía que le borraran la memoria por error. ¿Qué sería de ella cuando terminara el año y se lo llevaran? Corrían rumores que sólo absorberían las memorias útiles, borrarían el resto y lo reprogramarían para venderlo, aunque muchos tenían la esperanza de que les fuera devuelto y regalado el androide.

Angelina… todo su ser estaba impregando de ella, así como a la tecnofibra de su piel se le pegaba el olor de su cuerpo, algún cabello en la ropa… Su Cerebro saturado de imágenes y videos…

Ryle staba conectado en línea con sus "hermanos" de la línea de montaje y así se enteraban y retroalimentaban de las experiencias de los otros miembros del Proyecto "Homogénesis". Angelina se reía mucho cuando veía los desfachatados disfraces de cosplay y eróticos que su dueño hacía vestir a Ralanaya, cuyo cabello había pasado por todos los estilos y colores día tras día. No existía animal ni profesión de la que no hubiera vestido la pobre muñeca complaciente, designada a un gordo dueño de una tienda Freakie.

En cambio, Roberta Dream, la rubia perfecta, le mandaba videos de todos sus viajes por el mundo con el petrolero a quien había sido asignada. Les contó que hubo una vez en África que no pudo descifrar unos vocablos del dialecto de una tribu que había encontrado un yacimiento en sus tierras y que Dandros la había abofeteado. ¡Pobre Dandros! Había olvidado con quien se las había y había tenido la mano hinchada por tres días y un humor de perros. De seguro por eso le habían abandonado sus 16 esposas anteriores… Roberta sonrió. Estaban preparados para emitir una descarga eléctrica si alguien intentaba dañar la propiedad de la compañía y sumado a la densidad de sus materiales... Ahora el hombre se la pensaría dos veces antes de pensar en agredirla.

Angelina apagó el videófono y besó con reverencia las puntas del cabello de Ryle.  
-Nunca te haría daño, le dijo con ternura.  
-Ni yo a ti…

Comenzó a besarlo, a acariciar la suave sedosidad de su piel de derivado de látex. Habían logrado infundir algo de tibieza al material, emulando un fluido parecido a la sangre, que corría y latía por debajo, muy distinto a esos antiguos muñecos de goma… Sus dedos eran ágiles mariposas que ya eran sabias en presionar cada punto sensible… no había querido memorizarlos del manual, había preferido irlos descubriendo de uno en uno, como pequeños regalitos de navidad, acompañados de gemidos graves y apagados, producidos por un emisor de sonido que era una maravilla, nunca repetía una secuencia de notas, dándole frescura y espontaneidad al conjunto.  
Sabía bien lo que era, pero era imposible no perderse en su tacto, sus ojos, las sutiles fragancias saturadas de feromonas preparadas bioquímicamente para casar con las suyas…  
Deslizó sus dedos bajo la seda de sus cabellos para tocar con tres hábiles dedos los contactos que retiraban el cabello. Este resbaló por el sofá con movimiento y sonido serpenteante.

-NNo… Angelina…

Su voz se hacía más ronca en esos momentos, mientras sentía las diminutas descargas producidas por sus dedos, sus besos, su lengua, estimulando los frágiles nodos del cerebro robótico.  
Cuando ella hacía eso, dejaba todo de importarle, cedía a todos sus deseos, se envaraba y su cuerpo reaccionaba casi como el de un humano…

Ella le abrió los pantalones, que tan bien calzaban a su cuerpo libre de grasa superflua. Sus órganos sabían reaccionar al estímulo y estaban listos para la acción. El toque y la manipulación de Angelina eran ardientes pero delicados al mismo tiempo, frotaba las partes que le hacían un robot masculino por sobre la finísima ropa interior… Si bien no comía ni bebía, lo que hacía casi innecesaria esa prenda, los estudios habían demostrado que las mujeres de todas las épocas la amaban y que estimulaba poderosamente la imaginación femenina.

El estampado feral le daba un aire tarzanesco e irresistible para ella. Ya sin pantalones, emitía cortos jadeos sobre la alfombra, cuando ella le rebajó la prenda para poder tomar posesión del monumento emergente de su deseo.  
No era necesario que lo pusiera en su boca ni que lo lamiera, pero ella era de aquellas amantes golosas que realmente disfrutaban haciéndolo, era una forma de adoración vehemente de su masculinidad. Su cuerpo se calentaba y humedecía con esta práctica.

Los finísimos dedos perfectos de Ryle se introdujeron suavemente bajo la falda. Angelina estaba tan húmeda que su ropa interior se absorbía hacia sus cavidades más profundas. Sabía que ella quería que en este momento se invirtieran los papeles, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Así que la volteó para quedar sobre ella, quien jadeaba de deseo reconcentrado, temblando de emoción bajo su cuerpo, mientras le retiraba raudamente los cuadritos de algodón que usaba a diario...

Sintió y registró en su memoria el gemido ardiente de su dueña al ser penetrada, suave en un principio y a fondo después. Sabía que si su cuerpo frotaba hasta el fondo, ella terminaría rápida y copiosamente, emitiendo una serie de chillidos agudos y desesperados de pajarillo, aferrándose a él con sus uñas cortas y redondas de colegiala. Su respuesta a este concierto era la emisión pulsante, que era coronada por un shock de placer eléctrico que lo recorría por completo y lo dejaba en "Stand by" por unos instantes, jadeando y suspirando junto a Angelina. Juntos habían descubierto que esta pequeña explosión de placer robótico era mayor cuando ella estimulaba los contactos del cerebro positrónico… pero era un acto prohibido que aún no revelaban a nadie.

Abrazados, bajo una cálida manta, rememoraron nuevamente aquellos primeros días, cuando ella solía quedársele mirando, emitir un suspiro, y tratar de ignorar su presencia y tratarlo con naturalidad. Pero no podía.  
No sabía como tratarlo. Era excesivamente respetuosa y le daba mucha vergüenza pedirle cosas. Por las noches, le decía que se tendiera en el sofá, lo tapaba con una manta y le daba un tímido beso de buenas noches. Ryle aprovechaba los largos períodos de descanso humano, para recargarse, ordenar sus registros y mandar informes periódicos de los avances conseguidos a la compañía.

-¡Cielos, Céfiro! Comentó el señor Mannor en un minuto de relajo a la Srta. Roberts, ¿Me vas a creer que han pasado tres meses completos y no se lo ha tirado?.

-Por si no lo sabías, las mujeres tenemos sentimientos, necesitamos enamorarnos… Céfiro parecía muy molesta por el comentario.

-Pero a mí me parecía más bien del tipo viuda desesperada, jajajaja… ¿Será que nuestro muñecote no ha quedado de su gusto? Usamos todas las especificaciones de la solicitud, dijo trasteando entre papeles y discos de datos. Tal vez sea mejor revisar de nuevo todo el material, quizás sólo hay que hacer algunos ajustes, o está fallando algo en la programación…

La srta. Roberts echó un vistazo amplio al espigado robot de cabellos de lino que yacía apagado y no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-No, Perkins, sólo dale más tiempo, ya verás como todo marcha sobre ruedas…

Al volver a casa, Ryle tenía la misión de preguntarle delicadamente a la Srta. Correia si alguna cosa no era de su gusto y si estaba totalmente enterada de la cabalidad de sus funciones de robot de compañía.

Angelina lo había mirado con ojos redondos de sorpresa, y se había sonrojado como una niña.

-Eres perfecto, pero te respeto y aprecio tanto que creí que debíamos, tú sabes… conocernos primero, y tal vez, después…

-Conózcame, entonces, a su ritmo. No le haga caso a la Compañía. La profunda mirada turquesa le caló hondo.

Esa tarde, mirando con ojo crítico lo bien que se estaban dando las espinacas, con la cara radiante de sol y tiznada, ella le había tomado la mano.

-¡Nuestra cosecha!, le dijo con orgullo.  
-Nuestra cosecha, repitió Ryle con una sonrisa.

Más tarde, cuando compartían el sofá para ver telehologramas, un modelo bastante anticuado, (no era automodelable) ella se había abrazado a él con ternura.  
-Gracias por ayudarme.  
-Ha sido un gusto.

Esa noche, al despedirse de él, no había podido evitar la tentación de dejar resbalar sus labios desde la frente, hasta su boca… No era lo mismo que besar a un humano, era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, igual de excitante e intoxicante, le había desencadenado una taquicardia desenfrenada, y puesto su respiración a full.

-¿Quieres que haga… algo? Preguntó el androide con delicadeza. Al parecer, sus mecanismos de apareamiento también estaban despertando de su letárgica inactividad…

-Aún no, Ryle, buenas noches… Se había marchado corriendo, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta… pero sí, lo deseaba… y mucho… casi dolorosamente.

Como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, él había aparecido en la puerta de su cuarto, golpeado y entrado respetuosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Angelina estaba llorando deseperada, y sus lágrimas eran gotas de fuego candente que resbalaban sobre mejillas que ardían. Le tocó la frente.  
Sorpresivamente, ella se había sujetado a él como hiedra, provocando que al no poder compensar la estabilidad, cayeran ambos sobre la cama. Lo besó, lo besó muchas veces, mucho rato, mientras sus lágrimas calientes resbalan sobre él. El robot estaba confuso.

¿Sientes, dolor, o pena? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?, quería preguntar, pero de alguna manera inherente, supo que las palabras estaban de más, y que sólo había una manera de consuelo posible…

Estiró sus manos para abrir la chaqueta del pijama de ella, mientras acariciaba los pálidos y luminiscentes pechos de Angelina a la luz de la luna, y luego la abrazó para que el contacto de sus pieles y el latido de su corazón mecánico la hicieran sentir querida y acompañada. Luego la tendió bajo sí, para besar el aún suave torso, recorrer con sus finos dedos cada palmo de la humana estructura, y los fue deslizando poco a poco hasta que llegó al punto que no había más terreno, se hundían en una sima sedosa, dónde su invasión de caricias sostenidas produjo un estremecimento y una sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros.

-¡Ryle! Oh, Ryle….

Ella no había creído pecaminoso hacerle dormir con un correcto y clásico pantalón celeste con rayas azul oscuro, de tela delgada, que al trasluz de esa noche dejaba entrever el perfecto funcionamiento de los sistemas de apareamiento del androide…

Su sola contemplación le provocaba un deseo delirante, más sumado a las manipulaciones cuidadosas de las que era objeto…

-¡Por favor! ¡Tómame…! le suplicó en su paroxismo.

Ryle obedeció. La inundó por completo de placer poseyéndola, y vaciando en su interior el sedoso líquido que albergaba en su vientre para esas funciones. Pero vio como ella se ponía muy triste al saber que sus sensaciones orgásmicas eran tan leves y vagas. No era una persona egoísta. Se prometió a sí misma que encontraría la forma apropiada de hacerle disfrutar junto con ella, al unísono.

Así, día con día, trabajaron codo a codo. Y noche con noche, exploraron las mil y una sensaciones del sexo, del amor, de la ternura, de los juegos eróticos… y ella llegó a amarlo tanto, que olvidó casi por completo los motivos de su pena.

Pero la fecha en que el androide se marcharía por aquella puerta, para no volver jamás, se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Y todo el rico tesoro de convivencia y sensaciones que él había acumulado en su memoria, terminaría siendo sólo información en un banco de datos… Mientras que a él le cambiarían el aspecto y lo reprogramarían para un nuevo amo, Ryle Tearless dejaría de existir…


End file.
